Across from the River
by Shannon4FB
Summary: David has been ordered to stay on the East side of the river near Lake Erie. However, he crosses over and falls in love with the young Princess Demi. STARRING: David Archuleta, Sterling Knight, Demi Lovato, Taylor Lautner, Danny Gokey, Joe Jonas & more!
1. Life on the East Side

**Across from the River**

**Chapter One**

**Life on the East Side**

It was a beautiful day to be sailing…the skies were blue, the mood was merry. Everyone was smiling and singing.

At the stern, staring out into the peaceful ocean, stood a young girl named Demi, clad in a modest white sundress. "Isn't this just simply amazing, Corneil?" she turned to a little yellow dog, who didn't appear to be feeling "simply amazing". "I mean, the crisp ocean air, the cool breeze," she took a deep breath, absorbing the beauty of it all, and let it back out with a contented sigh.

"Fantastic," Corneil replied dolefully.

"Well, this great weather isn't just great for us, you know," a sailor slid down out of the crow's nest. Demi recognized him as Joe, a boy of nearly the same age as her, with long brown hair and a purple.

"What do you mean?" Demi turned around to face him, and watched as he picked up a fish.

"I mean the _Cake Nation_ must be getting _great_ business with all the sunshine and fresh air," he said. "C'mon Demi, you knew that!"

Demi stared at her friend, one eyebrow raised.

Corneil huffed in exasperation. "Oh, stuff and nonsense, Joe!" he declared, and looked at Demi. "Don't you believe a word he says, he's got rocks in his head."

"But it's true, Corneil!" Joe retorted, waving the fish in his furry friend's face. "One day, _I'm_ gonna visit, and prove you completely wrong!" on impulse, Joe flung his hands up in the air, sending the fish flying back into the ocean. "Oops," he muttered, leaning over the edge of the boat. He chuckled nervously. "Guess they'll have to catch another one."

On the shore side of Lake Erie, a local and gave a quick thought before trotting off toward the _Cake Nation_, where an enormous crowd gathered itself outside the glass doors, attempting to enter for the show.

Inside and on stage, a popular news reporter known as Ryan Seacrest was starting the show. "Presenting to you, the owner of the _Cake Nation_ restaurant, Mr. Danny Gokey!"

Danny came onstage. "Thank you all for coming! Don't forget to come back every day for a pastry!" he laughed as he adjusted his trademark square glasses, and exited the stage as the audience applauded.

Ryan continued. "Also, musical composer for the _Cake Nation_ talent show, not to mention counter boy, Mr. Sterling Knight!"

Sterling also came onstage. But unlike Danny, he didn't receive any applause, and stormed backstage, arms crossed.

"This is the greatest money-maker you've ever thought of!" Danny encouraged his moping cashier.

"Yes, and my last hope for a musical career," Sterling worried, watching the show from behind the curtain.

Danny nudged Sterling, grinning wide. "But I'm especially looking forward to a certain little Honduran," he whispered. "He's been making me easy money since he started working here!"

Sterling rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. We all know that he's the most amazing baker the world's ever known." he griped. "If only he'd actually _be here_ for half the practices." Sterling re-entered the stage area to introduce the first act. "And now, Allison Iraheta and the Riot." He announced, and walked backstage again.

A cutesy and red-haired teenaged girl, Allison, along with three of her friends, climbed up on stage, all wearing enormous grins.

Allison started the act, by singing "Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

On cue, the three girls behind her shouted in unison "Danny Gokey!"

Allison then danced to the other end of the stage, causing the windows to rattle. "Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?" she jumped up in the air, making all the tables in the bakery go "bump".

The other girls followed her, mimicking her movements. "Danny Gokey! "

Allison struck a girly pose, causing several of the audience members to applaud. "If nautical nonsense be something you wish?"

"Danny Gokey!"

Allison spun around, her vibrant reds flying up in the air. "Then drop on the deck, and flop like a fish!" as she sang, she jumped off of the stage and flipped around in a supposedly helpless manner.

This made the audience practically fall over laughing, as the three other girls repeated the action. "Danny Gokey!"

"Ready?" Allison called, climbing back up on stage. "Danny Gokey! Danny Gokey! Danny Gokey! Danny…Gokey!" they ended the song in a cheerleading pyramid, two girls standing on Allison's outstretched arms, while the other one balanced one foot on each of their shoulders. They jumped down and stepped to the side, where a podium had been rolled up behind them.

But, behind the podium…was no sign of David, who was supposed to be holding a sign with the words "GO GOKEY!". A series of gasps rose up out of the stage area, followed by the dinner guests. Danny's face turned even redder than before. "DAVID!"

-----

Out by the lake, a short young man, named David, and a much taller boy by the name of Taylor, were playing tag. "You're it!" David shouted as he touched his friend's arm.

Taylor laughed, chasing after David, who'd already taken to running the other direction. In his hurry to catch up, Taylor didn't realize that David had stopped running, and ran straight into him, sending them both tumbling in the rocky sand. "You're it!" he chimed.

David got up and hopelessly brushed himself off, and then helped Taylor up too. The boy turned to see what David had been staring at.

"Who, what's that?" he asked, hiding partly behind his diminutive friend.

"It's a pirate's ship!" David exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh sweet, a pirate ship!" Taylor sing-songed. "I've never been in a real-live pirate ship before! Well come on, let's go!" he grabbed David by the wrist and ran toward the boat resting on the shore, finding a small entrance and barely managing to squeeze in.

"Wow!" David whispered, staring around. "Come on, let's see what we can find!" they went into the next room, gazing around in awe.

Little did they know, they were being followed.

David saw something glisten in the little light managing to make it on board. He picked up a four-pronged object. "Wow, this is neat!" he said, examining the object closely.

Taylor stared. "Yeah, but…what is it?"

David shrugged, pulling out a small black bag and putting the object inside. "I'll bet Metro knows, though!"

David picked up another object. It was hollow, with a little end, then a turn in the middle and a big end.

"D-D-D-David?" Taylor stuttered.

"I wonder what this is," David wondered aloud.

"Da-David!" Taylor called, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Yeah buddy?" David turned around to see the skeleton of a man's body, sitting on the ground as if staring. He screamed in terror and ran behind Taylor.

Taylor pointed to another one, not too far off. At that point, they both screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" David shouted, stumbling toward their exit. The two ran=2 0nonstop in blind terror, until they arrived at David's house, panting.

David chuckled. "Heh, guess-guess we showed them…" he said.

Taylor chuckled, too. "Yeah…"

David invited his friend in, and soon the two were seated in front of Metro the cat, their discoveries in hand. "Maybe you can tell us what these are, Metro." David suggested. "You used to live on a boat."

"Meow." _Sure, whatcha got?_

David placed the pronged object in front of Metro. "What do you make of this?" he asked.

"Meow." _Yup, that one's a dinglehopper. Sailors use them to straighten out their hair._

David's countenance dropped slightly, but he was still smiling. "Well, so much for that," he jo ked. The strange object almost looked like a fork, but it was much too large. "Okay, so what's this?" he took out the hollow object.

"Meow, meow." _That's a snarfblatt. Sailors make music with those, it really is something!_

Taylor looked confused. "A scarf-what?"

David's eyes grew wide, and he smacked a hand to his forehead. "Music, oh shoot!" he looked at his watch. "I was supposed to star in Danny's talent show! He's going to rip my limbs off! I've gotta go, see you later, Metro!" David dashed out the front door, followed closely behind by Taylor.

What our worried friends did not know, was deep in the depths of the _Duncan Doughnuts_, they were being monitored closely by none other than the nefarious Moises Aries. He cackled. "Yeah, you'd better run, you wouldn't want to miss Danny's precious party!" he scoffed. "Party indeed. When _I_ was in college, parties meant hip-hop music, gettin g wasted, and not to mention the ladies…"

The monitor went black, and a set of green eyes appeared. "Moises!"

Moises recoiled. "Not that, you know, I'm not happy now!"

"Aha." The image of David and Taylor rushing toward the _Cake Nation_ reappeared.

"Don't call me that," Moises muttered through clenched teeth, and then called "Jason! Miley!"

The two teenagers appeared in the doorway.

"Keep a sharp eye on that dip-sticked cry baby. He just may be the key element to my master plan," he laughed louder and louder, until he sent himself into a coughing fit.

Back at the _Cake Nation_, Taylor watched in terror as David received20a scolding from Danny.

"What were you thinking, man?" Danny reprimanded.

"Danny, I'm sorry, I just kinda forgot…" David sniffled, not appreciating Danny's sharp words.

"You forgot!" Danny was steaming. "How could you be so careless, man?"

"And reckless!" Sterling added. He stepped forward to be eye-to-eye with his cowering co-worker. "The whole party was ruined because you're too retarded to show up! My one chance—my _last_ chance, at a good career, decent pay, and an actual life—ruined! Utterly destroyed! Now, everyone in Erie thinks I'm just a big joke!"

"And worse!" Danny interrupted. "Now, people are afraid that the food is as bad as the performance! I haven't had a single customer since!"

David's eyes started to tear up, and he looked as if he just wanted to run away and sob.

"But Danny, he didn't do anything wrong!" Taylor interjected. "We were on our way to the _Cake Nation_," Taylor's tone grew dramatic, and David covered his face with his hands. "When all of a sudden—BOOM!" he lunged at the un-expecting Danny and Sterling. "The Flying Dutchman! And he tried to eat us! But we got away! But then, that dumb old Metro came up, and started telling us a gazillion things, and we just had to—"

"Metro?" Danny interrupted.

Taylor slapped his hand over his mouth, catching his mistake just a moment too late.

"You were headed toward the lake again, weren't you?!" Danny seethed.

"No, I wasn't! I mean…maybe…" David took a step back, tripping backward into a chair.

Danny=2 0loomed over him, pure anger in his eyes. "Oh David, how many times to I have to tell you? Those—those—sailors don't appreciate Eric people in their territory. Things can get _extremely_ violent!"

"But Danny, they're not _all_ like that!" David retorted, his voice cracking.

"Oh, but they're dangerous! You remembered what happens with high school boys, don't you kid?"

"Danny I'm 19 years old! I'm not _just_ a kid anymore!" David shouted.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Danny boomed, sending David deeper into the chair. "As long as I'm your boss, you'll do what I say!"

David's lip quivered, as he tried to retort but instead broke into tears and darted into the kitchen to be alone.

"Humph, know-it-all," Sterling muttered from behind a magazine.

"Think I'm too strict with the boy?" Danny asked his rude counter man, flopping himself down in a chair.

"Really Danny, I don't actually care if you throw him out on the streets or keep his annoying Honduran majesty here. But if you want my opinion, you should teach him who's in charge. No running off to play games when you have previous engagements. I'd keep him under a watchful eye 24-7."

"Of course," Danny replied, thoughtfully.

"He should be properly disciplined."

"Yes…"

"Constantly supervised."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Sterling! You can start right now!" Danny walked off to his office.

"Danny!" Sterling threw his magazine onto the cash register. "Nuh-uh! No _way_ am I going to watch an irritating, immature, no-good—"Sterling stopped short. On their way out of the back door, in the kitchen, were David and Taylor. "Hmm," he followed them, quietly, through a trapdoor in the floor of the kitchen, leading underground.

Sterling was shocked to see shelves lining the walls, covered in nets, hooks, glass jars, and all manner of sailing paraphernalia. Taylor and Metro were playing with a shiny metal object, which Sterling recognized as a large fork. David sat alone on a rock, looking depressed as he stared at the items lining the walls.

"Dave, you okay?" Taylor asked.

David sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. It's just that," he huffed, standing up. "Danny still thinks I'm a kid! I mean, he treats me like a baby, and—and…" his voice trailed off and a tear ran down his cheek. "It's just not fair."

"Well, I'll be sure Danny hears about this," Sterling murmured to himself. He turned to leave, but upon doing so tripped over a fish net, and fell down to where the three were standing.

David jumped back. "Sterling!?" David wasn't sure whether to be angry, or to beg him not to tell Danny about his hideout.

The irritated 'Knight' stood up and dusted himself off. "David! What is all this crap?" he asked.

"It's…um…just a collection…" David stuttered.

"Oh, just a collection," Sterling said, sounding momentarily relieved. "Just wait ' till Danny finds out about this!" he bellowed, waving his arms madly above his head.

"Wait Sterling, you're not gonna tattle on us…are you?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, please Sterling!" David begged. "Danny would never understand!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Sterling put a hand out in front of him, blocking out the heartbreaking face that David was making. He grabbed the little teen's arm and began dragging him back toward the entrance. "You're gonna tell Danny about this _yourself!_" Sterling said.

David dug his heels into20the ground, trying to free himself from the determined man's grip.

"Please Sterling!" he stopped resisting, though, when he saw a movement. "What was that?" he whispered, slipping his hand out of Sterling's.

"DAV-ID!" Sterling shouted after the retreating figure.

But David didn't listen as he, Taylor, and Metro went toward the giant shadow looming over the water.


	2. Heroes & Lovers

**Chapter Two**

**Heroes & Lovers**

Upon arriving at the Great Lake, they encountered a large ship emitting colorful fireworks in all directions. "Whoa..." David said, staring at the ship in awe.

Sterling shortly joined them. "David! Do you have to make everything so--" he stopped short when he saw what David was looking at. The next thing he knew, David was in his swim trunks (which he usually wore under his work clothes) swimming determinedly toward the ship. He sighed. "Here we go again," he muttered, following the little man.

David slid his hands onto the edge of the big boat, watching the on board activities. A little dog was running toward someone. "I think we've lost her, Joe!" he muttered. "She's finally gone off the deep end!"

"No way, Corneil. Demi's completely level-headed." a teenage boy with black hair replied. David glanced toward where the two were looking, and saw a brown-haired girl in a white summer dress dancing around, playing a musical instrument. "Then again..."

Then, the girl named Demi came up to the pair. "Come on Corneil, dance with me!" she said, picking up the dog and swinging him in circles.

"Oh Joe, help me!" Corneil moaned, being spun in playful circles.

David watched in a trance, a silly smile crossing his face.

Taylor finally caught up to his friend. "Hey David, what'd I miss?"

David snapped out of his hypnotic mood. "Shh Tay, they'll here you!" David whispered, putting a hand over Taylor's mouth, still staring at Demi. "I--I've never seen a sailor from this close up before!" he said, sighing. "Is she not the=2 0most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" he removed his hand from Taylor's mouth, and leaned on his elbows.

"Gee I dunno Dave, that Joe kid is kinda disturbing."

David laughed his usual low-pitched giggle. "No, _her_." he pointed toward Demi, her dress flowing elegantly in the breeze as she sat down with her guitar.

"Hey everyone!" the kid named Joe with longish hair called out. "Can I get everyo ne to listen to me for a minute?"

The chaos on the ship slowly calmed down, until all sailors had their attention on Joe.

Joe looked at Demi. "Demi, we all got to thinking," Joe went into speech mode, pacing slowly back and forth in front of a large sheet-covered object.

"Oh dear," Corneil muttered.

"So we all pitched in a bit," he put his hands on the sheet. "Hired some foreign artists, blah blah blah...and this is what we got. For your eighteenth birthday!"

He pulled the sheet down, and on cue, all hundred-and-somewhat sailors shouted "Happy birthday, Demi!" as a shockingly accurate sculpture of the girl was revealed.

Demi turned slightly red in the cheeks. "Aw shucks Joe, you shouldn't have!"

Joe punched her gently in the shoulder. "But I did! Well, of course I _was_ saving it for a wedding present..."

Demi rolled her eyes. "Come on, Joe! You aren't gonna let me forget that, are you?"

"Well, Demi, he _was_ the prince of _Spain_. And besides, you gotta marry sometime!"

Demi shrugged her shoulders and turned to gaze out to sea. "I will...someday. I just, you know...have to find the right guy first."

Unbeknownst to the sailors, David was watching the whole thing, a crooked and elusive smile sitting on his face.

Joe walked up to Demi. "Oh yes, how touching." he muttered, sarcastically. "But how will you know it's him, when--and _if--_you meet him?"

Demi shrugged again. "Ah, I dunno, guess it'll just--" she made a wide gesture with her arms. "Hit me like lightning!"

As if by signal, a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, revealing the gray clouds looming above head. The winds picked up, causing the ship to rock back and forth, and also making the tides pick up. Taylor was swept away in the waves.

"David!" he called, being pulled further and further away from the ship.

"Taylor!" David reached toward his friend, but wasn't able to catch him before the waves pushed him back toward a cave with Sterling and Metro, who were hiding from the electrical storm.

"It's a hurricane!" One of the crewmen shouted, holding on to the mast for dear life.

Another bolt of lightning flashed, striking one of the sails. The entire support fell over onto the deck, sending the entire ship up in flames. The entire crew jumped ship, most of them managin g to make it to the lifeboats, the ones that didn't make it managed to swim up to them and hold on.

"I think that's everyone!" Demi called, glancing around. Then she spotted the little yellow dog.

"Corneil!" she yelled. "I'll be right back!" she jumped off of the life boat and back onto the burning wreckage that could hardly be called a ship anymore. "Jump to me!" she called, extending her hands to the frightened Corneil.

"No...I can't!" Corneil called back, frozen in terror.

Demi huffed. "I've got you!" she jumped across a broken part of the ship, picked up the dog, and headed back toward the water. "Ahh!" she screeched, as her foot slipped between two broken planks of wood. Corneil went flying overboard, and swam swiftly toward the life boat.

Demi grunted and strained, trying to pull her foot out of the crevice. She finally managed to free herself and dive into the water, just as the ship blew up.

"Oh my God! DEMI!" Joe called into the water, picking up Corneil and watching the scene in horror.

David ran back into the water and looked frantically around for the fallen girl. He noticed her sinking slowly underneath the water, and swam up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and struggled to pull her up to the surface, where she could breathe. He set her gently on a floating slab of wood, and started pushing her toward the shore.

It was morning when the four finally made it to shore. David pulled the unconscious princess up onto shore, before flopping down on the beach by the water.

When he'd caught his breath, he finally sat up and looked at her. "Demi," he muttered. "Sailor Demi, the most beautiful girl in the world..."

Taylor joined him. "Wow, we swam for the whole entire night!" Taylor commented. He spotted Demi lying on the ground. "Who's that? She looks dead."

David's eyes filled with panic. "Oh, she isn't dead, right Tay?" he asked, starting to feel the effects of being on sailor's territory. He splashed himself vigorously with water, before running back to Taylor, who had his hand on Demi's ankle.

"I dunno David, I can't feel her pulse."

At that moment, Demi heaved a huge sigh in her sleep. "Wait, Tay, I think she's breathing," David whispered. He sighed with relief. "What an amazing face..." he said, gently stroking her cheek. The beauty of the moment made him want to sing. "Mister Sun came up and he smiled at me," he began, softly. "He said, 'It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see,'".

As he sang, Sterling made his way wearily on shore. "Oh, my aching body," he muttered. He saw David singing, and just _who _he was singing to, and was about to protest, when Taylor put a hand up to quiet him. Metro was trailing not too far behind.

"Jumped out of bed, and I ran outside, feeling so extra ecstaticfied!" Demi's eyes flitted open as David finished the line, and she looked up to see a laughing boy in front of her.

"Demi!" Joe's voice came flying through the air, accompanied by Corneil's bark. David glanced up, and in a moment, he and his friends were heading out of sailor's territory.

Joe ran up to Demi, who was laying on the beach staring out into the sea.

Corneil ran to the seaside. "Wait, come back!" he called, but the posse was long gone.

"Gees Demi, do you _like_ scaring me to death like that?" Joe asked, helping her stand up.

"Did you see him?" Demi asked absentmindedly. "He--he was right, right here just a second ago..."

"Uh...see what?" Joe asked, a quizzical expression crossing his face.

"There was...there was a guy...he was--singing! He--he had the most beautiful voice..."

Joe took a step backward. "Oh man, now you're delusional too?" he put his hands on her shoulders, examining her eyes for any signs of a concussion, only to find a faraway dreamy look. "I think you swallowed some of that saltwater, and it's making you a little psycho, let's get home and clean you up." he said.

"But wait, Joe, she's not--" Corneil started to speak, but his interruption was interrupted by Joe.

"You too, Corneil...you smell like fish."

-----

Taylor and Metro watched as Joe led a reluctant Demi and Corneil away.

David wasn't watching, though. He was too busy daydreaming off in la-la-land.

Sterling was pacing frantically back and forth, cogitating on what to do in the near future. "Okay...okay...we just broke the rules. _Big time_ broke the rules." he turned to Taylor. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm gonna be in when Danny finds out I let David wander off to the beach?" he shook Taylor by the shoulders. "DO YOU?!?"

David sighed. "That face..." he muttered to himself. "Those curves...the way she talks..."

What our friends didn't know, was that they were being watched. And not just by anyone; it was Jason and Miley, holding a video camera sending feed back to Duncan Doughnuts, where Moises stood laughing at what he saw. "Oh, I can't take this!" he told his computer wife. "The little man is lovesick! And not just for anyone...a sailor! A _rich_ sailor, and a princess at that! Ah, this'll make Danny insane!" he cackled, and picked up a helmet. "That idiot will make a wonderful addition to my staff!" he laughed, then glanced at his former staff; several skeletons lying against the wall. "He'll certainly be livelier..." he muttered.

-----

A few days later, at the _Cake Nation_, the 'Cakers and Bakers' were making themselves useful. Well...Sterling was anyway.

"David! Where's number 5's order?" Sterling shouted through the small kitchen window.

David danced carelessly out of the kitchen carrying a box containing a chocolate ice-cream cake and a medium milkshake.

"I wanted cookies..." the confused customer said.

But David was already skipping away. On his way out, he bumped into Danny. "Oh, hey Danny," he said, dreamily.

"Hey..." Danny watched David prance out of the restaurant.

"Hey Allison," he said, as he went past.

Allison giggled, while Sterling, uneasy about the situation, sneaked out the back door to follow the love-struck teen.

"He's got it _so_ bad," one of Allison's friends commented.

"Got what?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah," Allison agreed.

"What is it? What's he got?" Danny looked incredibly confused.

Allison giggled again. "Well...isn't it obvious? David...he's in love!"

Danny still looked confused. "David? In _love_?" a smile slowly began to creep across his face.

-----

In the fields, David lay on the ground and watched the clouds roll by, toying with a little flower, while Sterling paced on the dangerous edge of a breakdown. "Okay...okay...so far, we're safe...I don't think Danny has caught on yet...oh but we can't keep this a secret forever!" he glanced at David, who was daydreaming, picking the petals off of the flower one at a time.

"She loves me," he sighed. "She loves me not." he tossed the petal down onto the ground. He picked the last petal off. "She loves me," he laughed dreamily, the faraway look in his eyes never ceasing. "I thought so," he said.

Sterling tried to bring the little baker back to reality. "David! he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Stop acting like a maniac! You're talking like you've lost your mind!"

David still hadn't snapped. "I...I've gotta see her again! I've gotta see her tonight! I'll bet Metro knows where she lives...yeah..."

"David, will you get your head back on your shoulders straight? This behavior has _got_ to stop!"

"We can swim up to her castle near the river...Taylor could splash around a little to get her attention..."

Sterling pulled David's face so close, their noses almost touched. "_This_ is your home, dunce! Right here, on the _other_ side of the river! He let go and started pacing again. "Listen to me, David," he tried to be persuasive, not once glancing at David. "Over there, they've got nothing but work work work, labor labor labor...it's not all fun and games!"

While he was ranting, Taylor walked up quietly to David and whispered something into his ear. David nodded, and on that note, they both walked quietly away.

"Here, we've got work, yeah, but then the rest of the time! I mean there's bow fishing...you'd miss bow fishing so much! And--and the _Cake Nation_! Wouldn't you miss your job as a baker and cake decorator?"

Sterling turned around, and realized that he'd lost his audience. "David?" he glanced around. "Ooh shizzle, if I find that little idiot, I'm gonna bolt his feet--"

As he spoke, a police car pulled up beside him, which Sterling found odd out in the middle of the fields.

"Can I help you, officer?" Sterling asked, trying to hide his choler.

"You Sterling Knight?" the officer asked.

_Uh-oh_, Sterling thought. "Um, yes, that's me..."

"Your boss would like to see you." he said, and drove away.

Once the car was gone, Sterling allowed panic to overtake him. "Oh crap...he's found out!"

-----

Back at the _Cake Nation_, Danny was sitting behind the counter, staring out the window and smiling. He laughed, quietly. "Didn't think the kid had it in him..." he said, sighing.

Sterling walked timidly inside.

"Ah, Mr. Knight!" Danny seemed giddy for someone who was supposed to be scolding him.

"Y-yes?" Sterling stuttered, despite his best efforts, an obvious signal that he was anything _but_ innocent.

"I'm a bit worried about David. Have you not noticed how...strange he's been acting?"

Sterling coughed. "Strange? No, I haven't noticed anything _strange_..."

"Oh really? Not the way he dances from table to table...or the way he keeps humming these silly tunes all day?"

"Um...well...you know..."

"Sterling,"

"Hmm?" Sterling could feel his hands shaking. Danny always acted real _calm_ like this, right before he exploded at someone.

"I think you've been keeping secrets from me,"

"Um..."

"About20David...being in love..."

"It's not my fault, Danny !" Sterling shouted, a crazed look in his eye. "I told him not to go near that boat, but he did it anyway! I _warned_ him about sailors, I said 'No, David! They're trouble!' But he wouldn't listen! He--"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's this about sailors?"

Sterling slapped his hand over his mouth. "I...I didn't say _sailors_...where did you hear that from?" he chuckled nervously.

Danny grabbed Sterling by the shoulders.

**Meanwhile...**

"Tay, can't you just _tell_ me what this is?" David was being pulled, blindfolded, through the trapdoor in the kitchen.

Taylor continued to drag his friend mercilessly through a set of doorways, bumping him carelessly into several walls. David lifted the corner of the blindfold for a moment, but Taylor quickly pressed it back down.

He finally pulled him through a final doorway, slamming him one more painful time into the wall. "Okay, here we are!" he said, and pulled David's blindfold off.

In shock, David stared at the birthday present that Demi had received on the ship; her self-portrait statue.

"Oh...it's...it's..." He was at a loss for words. He turned to Taylor. "You're the best pal ever!" he pulled his friend into a tight embrace, and then slowly approached the figurine. "It...it looks just like her! All the way up to her beautiful eyes..." he gazed at the statue admiringly, so much so that he didn't notice when Taylor skittered off.

"David!" a familiar voice rang frightfully through the air, and David looked up to see Danny hovering over him.

"Danny!" David's voice cracked in fear, as he took a step backward and away from his boss.

"I gave you a simple set of rules!"

"Danny, I can explain--"

"And I expected those rules to be obeyed!"

"B-but Danny, I only—"

"Is it true you rescued a sailor girl from drowning?" he took a threatening step toward David.

"I--I had to--"

"Any type of contact between over _there_," Danny thrust a red hand to the West. "And right _here,_" he pointed at the floor. "Is against those rules!"

"Danny, she would have died!" David was practically curled up in the corner, and was all but sobbing.

"One less of those monsters to worry about!"

"Y--you don't even know her!"

"Bah, I don't have to! They're all exactly the same...spineless, ruthless, torturing savages!"

"Danny, I love her!" As soon as he spoke, David slapped his hands over his mouth, shocked at his own words. Sterling gasped, and Taylor hid behind Metro.

The angry man looked like he was about to explode. "David!" he bellowed. "She's a _sailor_! You--you're a regular!"

"I don't care,"David said, hiding behind the statue with a tear stain on his cheek.

"Boy, I'm gonna get this through to your little foreign head, and I'm afraid there's only one way to do it!" Danny pulled a shelf off of the wall, sending all of its contents smashing to the floor.

"Wait! Please, stop!" David screamed, cowering further behind the statue.

Danny pushed the Demi statue over, and picked up several pieces and smashed them onto the floor.

David stared in horror for a moment, before bursting into tears. He turned his face away from the infuriated boss.

A look of regret crossed Danny's face, but he didn't apologize before he left the hideout.

"David..." Sterling put his hand on the doleful boy's shoulder. "I...I didn't mean to..."

David brushed the hand away. "Go away," he whispered. "Just...just go away."

Sterling hung his head, and signaled for Taylor and Metro to follow him away. "I'm sorry, David." Sterling whispered.

Once his friends had left, David looked around at his destroyed treasures, tears running down his cheeks. "All these years," he whispered, before another sob overtook him.

"Poor, poor kid." a familiar voice said.

"What, who's there?" David looked cautiously around.

"He has a very serious problem." David spotted Jason Earles and his friend Miley Cyrus.

"If only there was something we could do," Jason said, in response to Miley's words.

"Oh, but there is."

David looked frightened. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?" he asked, clutching the rock he was sitting behind.

"Don't be scared kid, we represent a great power," the Miley said. "Someone who can make your wildest dreams come true."

Jason spoke up. "Picture it; You…your princess…beautiful sunsets,"

"Romantic walks on the beach," Miley added.

"Together forever," they said, in unison.

"I...I'm afraid I really don't...understand..." David looked incredibly confused.

"Moises Aries has _many_ resources and great...powers." Jason explained.

David was almost too shocked to speak. "Moises? No...I--I couldn't. Just..." his voice trailed off as he choked back another sob. "Just go away!"

"Your choice," Jason said as he and his partner were leaving. "It was only a suggestion." he kicked a piece of the broken statue toward the lamenting kid. "We're here if you need us."

David stared at the broken face. It almost looked sad, as if its expression had changed. Of course, that was impossible, but it triggered some thoughts in David's head. "Wait!" he shouted after the retreating henchman and henchwoman.

They turned around, expectantly.

-----

Outside of the _Cake Nation_, Sterling, Taylor, and Metro were standing around outside.

"Hmm," Taylor thought aloud. "I have an idea...be right back."

"Meow," Metro said, mournfully.

"But...I didn't _mean_ to tell...it was an accident!" Sterling sat down. "I don't think it's forgivable." he muttered.

They spotted David walking with Jason and Miley. Even Sterling recognized this as trouble. "David!" he got up and followed them. "David, what do you think you're doing?"

David didn't even turn around to answer. "I'm going to pay Moises a visit," he muttered.

Sterling was utterly shocked. "David, are you insane? Have you lost your mind for good?" he grabbed David by the shoulders and spun him around. "Snap out of it!"

David pushed him coldly away. "Oh yeah? Maybe I have lost my mind! I have an idea; why don't you go tell Danny about it, huh? Maybe that'll solve the problem!" he turned around and continued following Moises' henchman and henchwoman.

"But...David, I--" he huffed. "Come on." he said, signaling for Metro to follow him.


	3. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Chapter Three**

**Poor Unfortunate Soul**

David was led into _Duncan Doughnuts_ by Jason and Miley. The sight of the unkempt coffee shop was well...unsightly. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, dust was gathered on the floor, and off to one corner were some very precariously stacked helmets. The sight was unnerving, and David soon found himself regretting walking through those doors.

David realized he'd been lingering when he heard a voice call from deep inside the all but abandoned shop.

"Come in David, come in!" the voice was easily Moises', young mastermind behind the place.

A trembling Honduran native made his way further into the eerie building, carefully sidestepping fallen chairs and other debris.

David reached a table, and next to it sat a small boy, who, to most, would seem like a nobody, but to David, may just be the solution to his problem.

Moises didn't linger over small talk. "I know why you're here," he began. "It's because there's a girl...no? A beautiful girl." he laughed and spun in a joyous circle. "But--" he stopped spinning, and stared at David. "You can't be with her. Well, the answer to your problems is here!" he cackled. "All you have to do, is become a sailor yourself, and BAM!" he lifted his hands up in the air. "Happily ever after!"

David allowed himself to stare, as the thought properly adjusted itself in his mind. "Y-you...you can do that?"

A smirk crawled across Moises' face. "Kid, it's what I do for a living; you know, help hopeless helpless people, with nowhere else to go!"

Moises suddenly broke into song, momentarily frightening David. "I admit that in the past I've been nasty

They weren't kidding when they call me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes.

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf"

Moises eagerly pressed a button on his computer, and two teenagers clad in nerdy apparel and thick glasses appeared.

"Of the miserable, lonely and depressed

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?"

Moises snapped his fingers, and again the screen on the computer switched pictures.

"Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true"

Sterling and Metro slowly found their way toward the coffee shop, staring in through the window.

"They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, 'Spells Moises please!'

And do I help them?

Yes, I do"

As Moises sang the next stanza, he shed a phony tear in mock pain.

"Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals"

Moises pressed another button, and a set of helmets dropped onto the teen's heads.

"Yes I had the odd complaint

But on the hold I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls!"

While David was still recovering from the shock of the whole situation, Moises hopped up on his shoulder. "Listen kid, here's the deal; I'll make a potion that give you sailing knowledge for three days. You got that?"

He made another image appear on screen. "Check this out, and listen close because this is the important part; before sunset on day number three, you've got to get this princess girl to fall in love with you, which means," Moises cringed. "She's got to _kiss_ you. BUT, not just _any_ kiss, the kiss of true love!" he chuckled. "Sappy, I know...bear with me. Now, if she does kiss you, you'll get to stay a sailor forever, traveling Lake Eric, happily ever after with your princess, blah blah blah..." he turned toward David, a smile playing his thin lips. "But, if she _doesn't_ kiss you, you'll go back to your regular self, and then..." his mind seemed to drift off as he cackled maniacally. "You'll belong to ME!"

Sterling banged on the window to the shop. "David, no!" he shouted. But, either the windows were sound proof, or David was just too intensely focused to notice.

Moises cleared his throat. "Of course, that means you'll never be able to see any of your friends or family again...but hey, you'll get the girl!"

David stared at the floor, as if wondering whether or not he should accept.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Moises said. "We haven't talk about payment. You know, I can't just _give_ you the happily ever after potion, and walk away empty-handed."

David backed away. "We both know I can't give you the secret Gokey formula to all pastries..."

Moises chuckled again, a habit he seemed to have taken on strongly recently. "I don't want the formula, you dipstick! All I want...is your voice."

David took another step back, tripping over an overturned table. "M-my voice?"

Moises nodded. "That's right! No more talking...singing...laughing..."

David's face went pale. "But without my voice...h-how will I..." he let his voice trail off.

"Ah, girls don't care f or small talk! I mean really, w ith your handsome face and great personality, what girl _wouldn't_ go for you?"

Moises broke into song again. "The girls over there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a guy who gossips is a bore

Yes, there it's much preferred

For men not to say a word

And after all kid, what is idle prattle for?"

Moises began to throw things into a cauldron connected to his computer.

"Come on they're not all that impressed with conversation

They rather have you listen then conversant

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a man who's withdrawn

It's he who gets his tongue who gets his girl

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead! Make your choice!

I'm a very busy kid and I haven't got all day!"

An image of Demi appeared in front of David, but when he tried to reach out and touch it, it disappeared.

"It won't cost much. Just your voice

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad. But true

If you want to cross a bridge, my friend

You've got to pay the toll!"

A large gold scroll appeared directly in front of David.

"Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll!

Jason, Miley, now I got him, guys

The boss is on a roll!"

David took the floating pen in hand.

"This poor unfortunate soul!"

David clenched his eyes shut and, reluctantly, scribbled his name, "David Archuleta" onto the bottom of the scroll, and it disappeared.

Moises' smile grew. "Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the lakes and sea,"

David covered his eyes with his hands in fright.

"Larynxis, glossitis

Etmax laryngitis

La voice come to me!"

The room was filled with lights of hundreds of different colors.

"Now sing David!" Moises commanded.

David looked almost pure white. "I..I don't know that I can..."

"Well then...KAREN!" Moises called, and as he did, two robotic hands emerged from the walls and began tickling David. He couldn't help but giggle, and instantly a smoky translucent hand pulled a golden object away from the kid...the object that held David's laugh...and brought it toward a locket sitting on the counter.

Moises cackled, as David was engulfed by a bubbled, and then mildly electrocuted. In a split second, the bubble was gone, and David was looking paler and paler.

Sterling realized he was unconscious, and ran swiftly inside _Duncan Doughnuts_ and started pulling him towards the river, with Metro following closely behind.

With the salty in the atmosphere that was sure to waken him, David took his first breath of air as a royal.

-----

Back at the castle, Demi was sitting on her balcony, trying to pick out the mysterious tune she'd heard only the day before, humming it over and over. "Ah, that voice!" she turned to Corneil, with a flustered expression on her face. "I just can't get it out of my head! We've been looking everywhere Corneil, where could he be?"

--- --

Sterling and Metro had escorted David around back to the castle. The three of them were exhausted from the long swim, as Taylor ran up to join them.

"Wow, you guys beat me here!" he exclaimed. "I wanted something to make David feel better." He then realized that his friend was sitting right there. He made a face. "David, you seem...I don't know..._different_..."

David nodded.

"Don't tell me, it's your shoes, right? Yeah, you got a new pair of shoes!"

David shook his head, wanting to speak, but lacking the ability.

Taylor seemed to be racking his brain--or whatever it was he had--for ideas. "Don't tell me, don't tell me!"

David blew a huge puff of air at Taylor.

Sterling finally blew a fuse. "He's smart and rich, you idiot! He shouted. "He gave his voice to Moises so he could be with that stupid girl!"

David made a face, expressing his distaste for Sterling's statement. Sterling crossed his arms and huffed.

"Meow." Metro explained.

"Yeah, all that, and with only _three days_ to do so!" Sterling finished. "Oh, what would Danny say about this?" He yanked David into the air, causing his sodden clothes to rip completely off. David fell right back down onto the ground.

"Very nice," Sterling stated sarcastically, tossing the torn garments. "That's it, we're marching _straight_ back to the _Cake Nation_ like I should have done as _soon as..._"

David intercepted him, tugging desperately on the annoyed man's shirt.

"Don't look at me like that, Archuleta!" Sterling said, recoiling. "We're going back _right now_ so you can go home with all the normal Erie residents! Go home and just..."

David's lip quivered and his eyes teared up, the perfect picture of innocence. Sterling let his shoulders sag. "Go home, and just be _miserable_ for the rest of your life." He sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll stay."

David smiled and squeezed his guide with delight.

Sterling sat down, head on his hands. "I have _got_ to stop letting him make me feel bad." He murmured.

In the meantime, Taylor had been digging through some old rotting wood and ship pieces. He eventually picked up a sail. "Now David, first thing's first. If you want to _be_ a sailor, your first step is to dress like one!"

-----

Far along on the other side of the beach, Demi and Corniel were holding a bit of a conversation, when Corniel picked up an oddly familiar sound. "It can't be..." he whispered to himself. "I think it is!" And then, much to Demi's surprise, he took off running.

"Corniel? Corniel!" She began running after him. "Come back!"

-----

Taylor and Metro took a quick scan of David, who had the sail wrapped around his body. It was a bit long, and it drug slightly on the warm sand.

"Wow David, you look great!" Taylor observed, leaning back and forming a frame with his hands.

"Wonderful." Sterling stated, sarcastically.

At that instant, the sound of a rapid approach could be heard rounding the rocky cliff. A small yellow-colored dog came dashing from behind the formation. "Ah ha, so it IS you!" he cried=2 0out, running toward them.

Taylor and Sterling dove back into the river, and Metro crawled quickly into one of David's makeshift pockets.

Corniel started to bark, startling David. David jumped up onto a rock, cowering from the unfamiliar noise. Yes, even dogs on the other side of the river were different

Demi followed closely behind. "For heaven's sake, Corniel, what's gotten into you?" She glanced up toward the rock, where David was perched timidly. "Oh," she muttered, a faint smile crossing her lips. She clamped Corniel's mouth shut. "Sorry about him," he said. "He's been acting really strange the past few days."

"Look who's talking," Corniel murmured indignantly.

Demi looked up at David's face, meeting his mesmerizing hazel gaze. "You look...familiar," she ventured. "Have we met before?"

David smiled, and nodded excitedly.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "You're the one...the one who swam me back to shore!" She sighed under her breath. "You saved my life. What's your name?"

David opened his mouth to speak--but, nothing came out.

Demi made a face. "What's wrong?" she asked, quietly.

David looked at the ground and shrugged, closing his mouth.

"Oh...you, you can't talk?" Demi asked, disappointedly.

David shook his head sadly.

"Oh, well then," She heaved a great sigh. "I guess you couldn't be who I thought you were."

Corniel and David threw each other irritated glances. David stood up, making a huge swimming motion with his arms.

"You swam?" Demi asked in surprise.

David shook his head, and made a heaving motion like he was dragging something. In the middle of his attempted charade, though, he lost his balance and tumbled off of the rock.

Demi caught him just before he hit the ground, and for a moment, they stared into each other's eyes. "You must have really been through something," Demi muttered.

David nodded, still enchanted with her gaze.

"Well, I'm gonna help you!"

Demi supported the shaky boy, and the two began a trek back to the castle. David threw one more glance backward at his friends. Taylor gave him a huge thumbs-up, winking, and Sterling sat moping. Oh, what a trip this would be!


	4. Speechless for You

**Chapter Four**

**Speechless for You**

Inside of the castle, David sat in a large iron tub filled with warm water and bubbles. The bath felt good, and he playfully batted at the bubbles. A young castle steward dumped a bucket of water over his head, causing him to cough once or twice.

"Sorry, kid." The steward apologized. "So...princess found you on the beach, did she? Well, we'll have you cleaned up in no time! He picked up the sail and looked over it, before making a face. "We'll just uh...get this washed up for you." He explained, tossing the soiled garment into the next room over.

Upon the sudden movement, Metro poked his eyes out of the pocket, but before he could get a hold of his surroundings, the sail was retrieved by a laundry maid, and tossed into another iron tub, slightly smaller than the one David was in.

Even from his pocket, Metro could hear the conversation. "So, you must have at least _heard _about this guy, come on!"

"Not at all!" The other one replied. "What, this guy shows up on the beach wearing a ship sail and not saying a word?" She scoffed. "Not exactly _my_ idea of a prince." The sail was then hung on a wire, and whipped off to another room.

Meanwhile, Joe, Corneil, and Demi were seated around the dining room table.

"Seriously Demi, get _real!_" Joe scoffed. "Good looking guys don't just swim around rescuing people!" He scoffed. "I mean, if that were true, I'd spend my entire _life_ in the water!"

Demi was staring out the window, hardly hearing her friend's words. She was clad in a magnificent red dress and smiling dreamily. "I'm telling ya Joe, he was real. I'm not gonna stop looking 'till I find him."

Joe sighed. "Say something to her, Corneil!"

Corneil shrugged. "There's nothing _to _say. You know how she is."

"Come now, don't be shy!" A steward's voice could be heard from the other room. David was then shoved into the enormous dining room. He glanced around nervously, and smiled sheepishly when he spotted the princess and her friends. He was wearing a black tuxedo suit, and a red bow tie. To Demi, he looked incredibly handsome.

"Cleans up good, don't he?" Joe remarked, ushering the timid 'used-to-be regular' to the table.

"Wow, he does!" Demi smiled. "You look...you look great!" She said, at a loss for words.

David's face turned a slight pink color, as he took a seat. The two stared at each other for a long moment, until Joe broke the silence. "Come on, you two must be starving!" He leaned back in his seat and lit up a pipe.

Demi raised an eyebrow. "Aw come on Joe, with the pipe and everything? I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore."

Joe shrugged. "So...? I changed my mind."

Without too much thinking, David reached across the table and grabbed it, examining it thoroughly.

Joe laughed. "You know, that was my great-grandfather's. He had it imported from somewhere; I can never remember the name of that place."

"Cuba?" Corneil suggested.

Joe shrugged. "Something like that."

David looked at the pipe once more, before blowing into it. Ashes flew across the table, coating Joe's face in a thick coat of black soot.

Demi's laughter filled the room, as David shyly set the pipe on the table. "What'd I tell ya?"

"Hey Demi, you're smiling!" Corneil teased.

Demi giggled, glancing at David. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Joe was _trying_ to hold a conversation with Demi. "You know, I was thinking...maybe our guest would like to see some more of the kingdom. Like...maybe a grand tour?"

Demi wasn't paying much attention, staring at David--who was staring right back. "Sorry Joe, did you say something?"

Joe huffed. "You can't just _sit here_, waiting for this mystery guy to show up at our front door! You need to do something more _active_, like you used to."

"Uh-huh, sure, if he's interested." She replied. "Do you want to take a ride with me tomorrow afternoon?"

David nodded enthusiastically.

"Great!" Joe said, smiling. "Now, let's eat before this thing crawls off my plate!"

But it already had. Joe raised an eyebrow, and Corniel snickered, quietly.

-----

Later that evening, David sat on the balcony staring dreamily off at Demi, who was, in turn, staring dreamily off at the sea. She glanced at him and waved, and David felt his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, as he waved back and went back inside.

"I hope you're happy, Archie." Sterling whined, only to see David jumping up and down playfully on the soft bed.

There was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" A voice asked. Sterling huffed and opened the door to see Corniel.

"Oh great, you can _talk_ too?" The annoyed young man asked sarcastically, closing the door.

"Of course I can." Corniel countered, sharply.

Sterling rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, why, and how long until you rat us out?"

Corniel shook his head. "I'm not here to betray your presence, good sir. I would like to lend assistance to your friend over here. I happen to _know_ that this is the correct man, be as it may I don't know why he is so silent...but that's beside the point. I happen to know that you only have three days to get Demi to kiss him, and I want to help."

"Great. Wait--how do you know that?" Sterling asked, throwing a glance out the window and seeing Taylor sitting on the beach.

Corniel nodded.

"Perfect! So...you can tell Demi who David is, and she can kiss him!?" Sterling asked, excitedly.

"No!" Corniel replied, putting up a hand and shocking Sterling somewhat. "Love can_n__ot_ work that way. If David wants Demi to fall in love with him, he has to do it himself. I believe that carriage ride tomorrow will be just the thing for it!" He sighed. "Now, you'd better get some sleep. Something tells me, you're going to need it." And with that, he exited the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Sterling raised his eyebrows. "Perfect, David! Isn't this going _great?_"

But David had already dozed off. Sterling sighed, almost smiling. "You are completely hopel ess." He pulled a blanket over himself, in the chair he was sleeping in. "We're gonna miss you at home." He whispered.

-----

Across the river, a police officer had stopped by the _Cake Nation_.

"Any sign of them?" A desperate Danny Gokey inquired.

The officer shook his head. "No, sir. We've put out reports on the radio to keep a look out for David Archuleta and Sterling Knight...but we haven't heard anything."

Danny was practically in tears, but he stood strong. "Well, keep looking for them! And hurry, before I lose all my valuable customers!"

"Roger that." The officer replied, before turning to leave.

Danny sighed. "Oh, what have I done?" he asked himself, pitifully. "I'm sorry, David."

-----

The following day, Joe waved goodbye with a wink as Demi and David left the castle grounds in a horse drawn carriage. Heading into town, David was completely mesmerized at his first few glimpses of the West side of the river. When they were nearer to their destination, Sterling attempted to capture David's attention, but David was having too much fun, and simply waved back at his friend, smiling.

"Have they kissed yet?" Sterling asked Metro, watching the two ride fur ther on. Metro shook his head, sadly.

Later on, Demi and David stopped at a puppet stand. David watched in disbelief for a moment, before removing a puppet from the perplexed puppeteer's hand. David heard music, and immediately swung toward it, clutching Demi's hand.

"Hey Sterling, any kissing? Taylor asked, abruptly appearing by his side.

Sterling jumped. "No!"

"Oh." Taylor replied, dolefully.

"They'd better get a move on," Corniel cautioned. "The deadline is tomorrow!"

Sterling shuddered. "I know!"

David and Demi climbed back into the carriage, smiling and having the time of their lives. David stared at the reigns for a long moment, before Demi giggled. "Wanna drive?" She asked.

David nodded, and took the reigns from her hands. He snapped them across the horse's backs, and they immediately sped up to a run. Demi startled and clutched on to David for a moment, but after a while she began to enjoy the ride. But she didn't let go of David's arm.

-----

As the evening drew to a close, the Princess and the Regular set out in a small canoe, over a small piece of the beautiful Lake Erie. David's friends, along with Corniel, still spied on them vigilantly. The quietness of the lagoon lent out a very peaceful atmosphere.

"I can't see!" Taylor complained, shoving Sterling.

Sterling slapped a palm over the clueless young man's mouth. "Be quiet, you dunderhead!" He whispered.

Demi raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear something?" She asked.

David shrugged and shook his head, not for a moment averting his eyes from Demi's beautiful face. She returned the stare, smiling. "You know," she whispered, careful not to disturb the atmosphere, "You've been my guest for almost two days now, and I don't even know your name." She smiled. "Maybe I can guess. Is it...Edgar?"

David stuck out his tongue, in a way that indicated a "No".

Demi laughed. "Alright, is it...Darrin?"

David shook his head again.

Demi looked thoughtful. "Benjamin?"

_David,_ Sterling whispered, and it carried a sound that resembled the cool night breeze.

Demi perked up. "David!?"

David smiled, nodding his head.

Demi giggled. "It's cute; it suits you."

David smiled shyly. There were several moments of silence, where the two stared _deep_ into each other's eyes. Demi leaned forward a little, looking like she wanted to kiss him, but not quite sure.

As if to reassure her, David leaned forward as well.

Sterling bit his lip, clenching his fists. Taylor silently cheered, and Corniel stared in expectancy. "Come on girl, you can do it," he whispered.

Their faces were inches away...and then centimeters...and out of the blue...the boat tipped over!

Sterling shouted in annoyance, and Taylor flopped onto the ground. Corniel sighed and looked u p at the sky.

-----

Back at _Duncan Doughnuts_, Moises regarded the entire scene in anxiety. "Nice work Jason, Miley." He murmured. "That was close--to o close! That kid is better than I thought. At this rate, they'll share a kiss by tomorrow!"

He put on the locket necklace, in which he'd earlier acquired David's voice. "Well, we'll see about that." He murmured, laughing. His appearance slowly began to change, along with his voice. "Dhahaha!"


	5. Under the Spells

**Chapter Five**

**Under the Spells**

That evening, Demi sat out on her balcony, strumming a few simple notes on her guitar. Joe quietly approached, and took a seat by her. Several moments went by, when all you could hear was the soft melody of the acoustic instrument.

Joe finally spoke up, in a quiet tone. "Demi? Dare I say, far better than any _dream man,_" He spat out 'dream man' like it was sour, "is the loyal caring one right before our eyes." He finished the sentence with a friendly pat on the shoulder, and then left Demi to ponder his words.

Demi looked away from the lake, and up toward the castle window, where David was inside with his friends. He didn't notice her looking. Demi angrily threw her guitar off of the balcony and into the sand. She turned to march back inside in frustration, when she heard a familiar voice. She glanced toward the lake once more, and saw a young man walking on the beach. He was clad mostly in black leather, silver chains hanging from each of his pockets. The only thing that was out of place was a golden locket necklace. The young man was singing, and it was an enchanting sound. _Very_ enchanting.

She felt momentarily lightheaded, but after a moment, all expression faded from the young girl's face.

Demi was under the stranger's spell.

-----

The next morning, David was awakened by Taylor jumping onto his bed. "David, David! Wake up, wake up!" He shook his friend violently, and after a moment, David blinked groggily awake. "We did it buddy!" Taylor exclaimed. "The announcements have just been made! We did it, we did it!"

David yawned sleepily, and Sterling grabbed his head stressfully. "What is it _this time_, Taylor?" He asked.

Taylor laughed. "As if you didn't know! The whole TOWN is talking about it! The princess is getting married this afternoon!"

At this news, David popped immediately awake.

"Just came to wish you good luck, pal!" Taylor said. He began to climb out the window. "See ya later buddy, wouldn't miss it!" Taylor lost his balance and fell, crashing into the sand below.

David's mind cleared, and the reality of Taylor's words sank in. He jumped up off of the bed and wrapped Sterling up in an embrace. And for once, the usually-doleful man was smiling.

Still in his pajamas, David dashed down the big grand palace staircase, but froze about in the middle, causing Sterling to bump into him. David put a finger to his lips, motioning Sterling to remain silent. Down in the castle proper, Demi, Joe, and one other man stood, talking, Joe looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well Demi, I guess you were right!" He was saying, while looking at the stranger, a man looking a lot like David. "Your mystery-man _does _exist. He's not bad looking, either!"

Metro caught up with David and froze, as shocked as his owner at the scene down below.

"Congratulations, Rico." Joe said, smiling and shaking the teenager's hand.

_Rico..._why did that name sound familiar? David shook his head in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible!" Demi said, her voice ringing out in an eerie monotone.

David stared at the scene. He just couldn't accept this...this..._stranger _barging in on his third day. He was so close!

"The wedding ship departs at sunset." Demi continued.

Joe raised his eyebrows. "What!? Sure, but...these things take time, you know!"

Demi stared expressionlessly at her steward.

He sighed. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Sterling saw David run up the stairs, and could hear a faint sob as he slammed the bedroom door. Rico also saw, and allowed himself a quiet snicker. Sterling squinted and glanced at the necklace around the young man's neck. Something was fishy around here, and it wasn't the Great Lake.

- ----

Later that afternoon, David sat on a dock and watched as the wedding ship made its way out onto lake. His lip quivered, and he wiped tears out of his eyes. Sterling put a hand on his shoulder, and that small show of affection was enough to make David cry. Metro, seeing his owner so upset, also broke into tears. Sterling patted David's back in a friendly manner.

On the ship, Taylor sat in a slight confusion, wondering where his heartbroken friend could have been. He heard humming, and it sounded ominously like David. How was _that_ possible? It sounded much like it was coming through a window. Taylor peeked in and saw--not David, but what _looked_ like a slightly-younger, but still grown and handsome, version of David. The strange man, Rico, was humming to himself in the mirror and laughing.

Taylor looked at the mirror, wondering what could possibly be so funny. What he saw horrified him.

Rico's reflection was Moises.

Taylor jumped away from the window; a look of disgust on h is face. "Moises!" He mumbled, then remembering that Rico was Moises' middle name. "I've gotta...I've got to..." As he was thinking, he lost his balance and fell off of the ledge onto a small catapult, and was slingshot back toward shore. He landed directly next to Sterling.

"David, David!" Taylor shouted. "You'll never believe it! IwasontheboatandIheardanoiseanditsoundedlikeDavidsingingbutIknewitcouldn'tbeDavidsingingandsoIwenttogoseewhatitwasonlythenitwasMoisesandhewassingingtothemirrorandhelookedlikeayouand--"

Sterling's hand flew over Taylor's mouth. "One word at a time!" He scolded.

Taylor took a deep breath. "The princess is marrying Moises in disguise!"

David gasped, and his tears were replaced with anger.

Sterling made a face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Have I ever led you wrong?" Taylor asked. He paused for a moment. "Don't answer that. But yes, I'm sure about it! I saw his reflection in the mirror!"

David stared after the ship in shock. _Before the sun sets on the third day..._Moises had said. Without thinking, David jumped into the water and began to swim toward the boat with all his might. Taylor jumped in after him, as David grabbed onto a barrel. He began to swim with all his energy.

"Get David to the ship!" Sterling ordered. "I've got to get back East and tell Danny what happened! Metro!" Sterling said, climbing into the river.

"Meow?" Metro replied.

"Stall that wedding!" The worried Sterling disappeared, and a smug grin crossed Metro's face.

On the ship, Rico and Demi were walking down the aisle, hand in hand. As they walked past Joe, Corniel, who was on a leash due to his "strange" behavior that day, growled at Rico, who delivered a nasty kick to the small dog, and continued walking. They reached the end of the aisle, and the preacher began his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today."

Taylor, still towing David (and at a rather slow pace) panted "Don't worry buddy, we're almost there!"

"Do you, Demi, take Rico to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?" The preacher continued.

"I do." Demi answered, in the same entranced tone.

A loud noise sounded from behind, and Rico swung around just in time to be attacked by a small pack of seagulls, and covered with seaweed and starfish. At the same moment, David had just managed to climb aboard the ship, spotting the mayhem.

"They did it!" Corniel mumbled, and yanked free of Joe's grasp, barking. Metro landed on Rico's face, covering him with sheets of cat hair.

Rico shrieked like a girl, flailing his arms about until he managed to grasp the cat and shake him violently. Corniel ran up to him and gave him a sharp bite on the leg. Rico swatted at him, his arm catching in the string of his necklace, which broke off. The gold heart came crashing to the floor of the ship, shattering into hundreds of tiny shards.

Demi broke out of the spell the minute the necklace broke, blinked a few times and shook her head, and then managed to say "What on Earth?"

David was giggling. "That tickles!" he exclaimed, and then covered his mouth, realizing it was the first thing he'd said in three days. "Hey!"

"David!?" Demi shouted, running toward him.

"Demi!" David called back.

Corniel was barking and wagging his tail, unusual behavior for him, but he was unusually happy.

"You can talk!" Demi declared in awe.

"Oh Demi, I wanted to tell you!" David replied, desperation crossing his face.

"Demi! Get away from him!" Rico shouted, his higher-pitched natural voice returning. Demi stared at him for a moment, and then looked back at David.

0D

"It's really _you_ I was looking for, isn't it!" Demi breathed.

David smiled sheepishly, as Demi leaned toward him for a kiss. But before they could touch, David gasped. When his regular mind became that of a sailor's, his body changed slightly too. The sudden change was taking a major affect on him, cause troubles with breathing.

Moises started cackling. "You're too late!" He exclaimed. "The sun's gone down!" Moises had turned back into his normal self, but this time equipped with several sets of large claws that swung about him, giving him the appearance of a giant metal octopus. He grabbed David and jumped off of the ship.

"Goodbye, _doll_," Moises teased, as he vanished.

"David!" Demi shouted, leaning over the edge of the ship and reaching out toward the slowly vanishing pair.

"Not so fast, _Moises_!" A voice called. David spotted Danny, and felt his cheeks burn red.

Moises smirked, and released David, handing him over to Jason and Miley. "Not a chance, Gokehead!" Moises retorted. "He's _mine_ now. We made a deal, see?" He held up the glowing contract.

David tried to run toward his boss, but Moises's two followers held him tightly by the arms. David was nearly in tears again. "I'm sorry, Danny!" He yelled. "I didn't mean...I--I didn't know!"

In anger, Danny grabbed the contract and tried to tear it, only to find it unbreakable. It vanished, and in a split second, reappeared in Moises' hands.

Moises laughed. "You see? It's legal, binding, and _unbreakable._" He chuckled at a joke funny=2 0to only himself. "Of course, I've always had an _eye_ for a bargain." A menacing grin spread across his face. "And, of course, the founder of the _Cake Nation _does make my senses tingle." He dropped a silver helmet onto David's head. David whimpered and pushed at it, trying to pull it off. "But of course," Moises continued. "I _would_ be willing to trade him for someone even _better_."

Up on the surface, Demi was rowing in a dinghy out to lake.

Joe was leaning over the side of the ship. "Demi! What are you _doing!?_" He called anxiously.

"I lost him once, and I am_ not_ about to loose him again!" was all she would say in reply.

David stood, a complete zombie under the brainwashing of Moises' helmet.

"So, do we have a deal?" Moises asked, grinning at Danny.

Danny sighed, a pathetic picture in the least. "We have a deal." He mumbled. Slowly, he signed his name over David's onto the contract. David's name vanished.

"It's done then!" Moises shouted, pulling the bucket off of David's head and putting it onto Danny's.

"No!" David squealed, reaching out only to be shoved to the ground by a laughing Jason.

"Hand over the Gokey secret formula, Danny!" Moises commanded.

Danny mindlessly obeyed the order.

Moises began to cackle, growing in size thanks to one of his numerous spells. "Finally, it's mine! All mine!"

David gasped, and pointed at Moises with tears in his eyes. "How could you!? You monster!" He jumped at Moises, only to be brushed back onto the ground, and then pinned down by a large metal object.

"Don't bother me, fool!" Moises cautioned, getting larger by the second. He aimed a huge tentacle at the trembling teen. "Contract or not! I'll blast your little--ow!"

0A

Demi was a few feet underwater, and had proceeded to fire a spear gun at Moises' arm.

"Idiot!" Moises exclaimed. He gestured toward the princess. "After her!" he commanded. Jason and Miley both swam rapidly toward her.

"Demi, look out!" David called, struggling to free himself.

"Come on!" Sterling shouted to Taylor, and they both swam toward Demi, Taylor pulling David out of the metal thing on his way.

"Say goodbye to your _sweetheart_, baker!" Moises cackled, aiming his weapon at the fighting young lady.

David jumped onto his back (and by now, Moises was big enough for this to be accomplished without crushing him) causing the ray to misfire and hit Jason and Miley.

Moises startled, and then shrugged. "Well, two less mouths to feed." But he was still angry. He spotted David and Demi swimming back toward the surface, and began to grow bigger at a faster rate, frightening Sterling and Taylor.

Above the water, David grabbed Demi's arms. "You have _got_ to get out of here!" He told her. His hands trembled violently, and Demi took them gently.

"No!" She said, defiantly. "I'm not going to leave you!"

The now giant Moises came from beneath them, and David and Demi clutched onto each other protectively, both tense with fear.

"Fools!" Moises growled, trying to smash them with his huge foot.

"Look out!" Demi shrieked. Her and David both dived back underwater.

"_I_ am ruler of Erie, now!" Moises shouted, triumphantly. "Lake wave, obey my commands!"

At that note, a huge wave crashed right between David and Demi, sending Demi flailing away.

Moises began to stir the water, loosing shipwrecked boats from the sand in surrounding areas. Demi grabbed onto a rock and held on for dear life.

David spotted a rope and grabbed onto it, and hauled himself up onto an old ship. "How do you work this thing!?" He wondered aloud to himself. He wished that his sailing abilities were back with him.

Moises fired several more deadly rays at the petrified Demi, who barely managed to dodge them.

The ship that David was in went sailing toward Moises.

"You!" David shouted; he had tears in his eyes. "You used me to hurt my friends!"

Moises laughed. "That's what I do, kid. And because of your _selfishness,_ I finally got what I wanted!"

The words stung like a whip. David bit back a sob. "Well your days of tyranny are over, _Moises_!" As he finished the sentence, his boat went crashing into Moises. Startled, his spell was once again broken, and he shrank back down to his normal size. The secret Gokey formula went fluttering to the ground, and Danny's silver helmet broke off. He picked up the tattered paper, and tucked it into his pocket for safe keeping. Things were back to normal.

Well, almost.

-----

The next morning, David sat on a tree stump, watching Demi on the beach across the river. He was being observed vigilantly by Danny and Sterling.

Danny sighed. "Poor kid. He really does love her, doesn't he, Sterling?"

Sterling shrugged. "I can't be sure. But he really did seem very desperate."

Danny stared at David for a moment, before saying "I guess there's only one problem left." He stated.

"What's that?" Sterling asked.

"Who's gonna make my cakes?" Danny sobbed. He took a golden stirring spoon, surprising Sterling, and pointed it toward David.

"I thought you said that was only for emergencies," Sterling commented.

"This is as much an emergency as ever." Danny answered as the golden spoon began to work like a magic wand.

David felt funny for a moment, but before he knew it, he was on the West side. And he felt normal!

"Demi!" He shouted.

Demi stopped strumming on her guitar and spotted David. She squealed with delight and ran up to him. They embraced, and shared a short sweet kiss.

The following day held their wedding, a huge, happy celebration. Joe shared a hug with both of them, before bursting into happy-tears and squeezing Corniel. Corniel gasped for breath, and wriggled free of the hug.

David hugged Taylor, and then turned to Sterling, who extended a hand. David shook the hand, and then pounced him into a hug. Sterling just smiled.

David glanced toward Danny. He ran over to him and stood in front of him. He owed this man a lot of things. "Thank you, Danny." He said, quietly. Danny blinked away tears behind his glasses, looking slightly embarrassed.

Good luck, kid." was all he would say. "We'll miss you back home."

As their honeymoon ship sailed away, David waved goodbye to all of his friends and family who had gathered for the wedding. He turned to Demi and smiled.

They shared one more kiss.


End file.
